Loving You And Only You
by lilYingFaKitsune831
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a boyfriend and girlfriend. What happens when Sakura's boyfriend is cheating on her and Syaoran's girlfriend goes back to Hong Kong? Is Sakura and Syaoran going to get together? If they do, will Syaoran's girlfriend and Sakura's bo
1. First Day Of School

Sakura and Syaoran have a boyfriend and girlfriend. What happens when Sakura's boyfriend is cheating on her and Syaoran's girlfriend goes back to Hong Kong? Is Sakura and Syaoran going to get together? If they do, will Syaoran's girlfriend and Sakura's boyfriend, who wants her back, break them apart?  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any Cardcaptor so leave me alone. j/p.there might be some OOC here so sorry and no magic.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~~~~Chapter 1-First Day of Skool~~~~  
  
RIIINGGGG. Sakura's alarm clock went off.  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!!"said Kero.  
  
"Leave me alone"says a sleepy emerald eyed girl.  
  
" Sakura your going to be late on your first day of skool. Its already 7:55.You have 5 minutes to get ready and go to skool!! "says Kero getting annoyed.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE!!!!" She screams." Kero, why didn't you wake me up earlier!!"  
  
Kero didn't respond and jus sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura ran downstairs after getting her uniform on and putting her pig tail up as usual.  
  
"Your going to be late kaijou."Touya says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sakura no kaijou!!!!"says a very angry Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, Hurry up and finish your breakfast. Your going to be late"says Fujitaka, Sakura's Father.  
  
"Hai."Said Sakura  
  
~~~~~~Later After Skool.~~~  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan.You made it just in time" says Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan. Yeah I know.Thank God."asked Sakura.  
  
"Want to go to the mall after school ?."Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. I have Marial Arts class later. Maybe some other time."Says Sakura.  
  
"ooo ok Sakura-chan.See you later then. Ja ne" Says Tomoyo and waves goodbye.  
  
"Ohayo hunnybun." says Sakura's boyfriend , Ryo.  
  
"Ohayo darling. Don't startle me like that."Sakura says smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. Want to go the Movies to see A Walk To Remember?"asks Ryo.  
  
"Gomen Ryo I can't but maybe another day." Sakura replys  
  
"O ok see you later then. Ja ne."Says Ryo as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
Sakuraa blushes and waves goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~With Syaoran and his Girlfriend~~~  
  
"Syaoran want to go to the mall with me?" says Meiling, Syaoran's girlfriend.  
  
"Can't Meiling I have to go to Martial Arts class."Syaorans says giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek(I know that wouldn't happen but its my fic).  
  
"Syaoran whats up with you with this Martial Arts class you never missed a lesson and you are already a pro.Can't you skip at least one day please"says Meiling beggin him."You know I'm going back to Hong Kong the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry Meiling, Its mah mother's rule to go to every lesson."Says Syaoran  
  
"All alright but since tomorrow is Saturday I have the whole day with you. Okay?"asks Meilng  
  
"Okay."Says Syaoran.  
  
"Ja ne!!"Meiling says and walks to the mall.  
  
sry dat was kidda lame wasn't it. Tell me the truth and help me out plz.I haven't written a fanfiction before.Give me sum advice. R+r plz.  
  
They all are in High skool and they are seniors.Syaoran and Sakura are in the same class but never spoke to eachother. 


	2. Martial Arts Class

Disclaim:As I said before I do not own any Cardcaptor. So don't sue me or anything like that.  
  
  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Martial Arts Class~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are both blackbelts. They were practicing their attacks when Sakura accidentally hit Syaoran on the back.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you ok?" says Sakura  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine. Hey aren't you in my class at school?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"ummmm. I think so. Don't you sit two seats behind me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li May I ask to know what you are talking about?" The instructor asked.  
  
" Gomen " They both said at the same time.  
  
Again they both started practicing and doing what the instructor says.  
  
~~~~~~~At the end of Martial Arts Class~~~~  
  
" Hey Kinomoto wait up." says a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura stops walking and turns around to see it was Syaoran.  
  
"Please just call me Sakura." says Sakura.  
  
"Ok. Sakura" says Syaoran " I was wondering if you want to come with me and Meiling to the Movies. You can bring some people if you want."  
  
"Sure. What time do you want me to meet you at the movies?"asked Sakura  
  
"How about 3:00?" says Syaoran.  
  
"Ok Ja ne" says Sakura and leaves.  
  
~~~~~~At the Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~  
  
After Sakura took a shower she went downstairs to eat dinner.  
  
"Otou-san is it ok if I go to the Movies tomorrow at 3:00?" Sakura asks her father.  
  
"Ok Sakura, You may go." Sakura's father says.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who going with you Kajiu?" Touya asks.  
  
"SAKURA NO KAJIU!!" says Sakura as she kicks she brother and giggles as she watches him yelp in pain.  
  
" I'm going with Meiling and Syaoran and I still have to ask if Tomoyo and Ryo want to go."  
  
" OOO NO YOU NOT! YOUR NOT GOING WITH THAT GAKI!! AFTER HE BEAT MY TEAM AT SOCCER. THAT LITTLE BRAT. " Touya yells angrily.  
  
(I know that couldn't happen but It was the Final for soccer teams from Tokyo of High School against College teams. Lets Just say that)  
  
*****Flashback******  
  
Its almost the end of the game. Touya's team is ahead by 1 point. Syaoran has the ball and Touya is blocking him. Syaoran passes the ball to his team mate and runs towards the goal. His team mate that had the ball passes it to Syaoran and makes a goal.Syaoran's team won!! (I know stupid play. Leave me alone. j/p)  
  
******End of Flashback******  
  
" I'm going and you can't stop me Onii-chan." Says Sakura.  
  
They eat dinner in silence. When Sakura finishes dinner she goes to her room to call her best friend.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" says Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo it's me. I have a question to ask you." Says Sakura.  
  
"Whats is it Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Syaoran asked if I would go to the movies with him and Meiling and said I could bring anyone. So do you wanna come." Asked Sakura  
  
"Sure. What time?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"3:00." Says Sakura  
  
"O okay. Sakura can you come over a few minutes before we have to go to the movies. I have a dress I want you to wear." Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Sure Tomoyo." Says Sakura as she sweatdrops.  
  
"Hurray!! Ok Ja ne Sakura-chan." Says Tomoyo.  
  
" Ja ne Tomoyo-chan." Says Sakura as she hangs up.  
  
' Now I have to call my Darling' Sakura thought.  
  
"Hello who am I speaking to." Says Ryo.  
  
"Hello Darling!! Want to go to the Movies tomorrow at 3:00 with me, Tomoyo,Syaoran, and Meiling?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Sure my Cherry blossom. I'll see you there then. Ja ne." says Ryo.  
  
" Ok ja ne." Says Sakura as she hangs up.  
  
(sorry didn't feel like making another conversation. Hehe)  
  
Sakura went into bed and thought for awhile.  
  
' Why would Syaoran ask if I wanted to go to the movies with him. We like never talk to each other.' Sakura thought as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
hehe. Wondering wat will happen at the movies. Find out on the next chapter.  
  
plz R+R!!!. Ja ne 


	3. At The Movies

Thank You Who Reviewed. I was starting to think I should stop writing my fanfiction.  
  
Disclaim: I don't own CCS.  
  
On with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At the Movies~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran paid for his and Meiling ticket. Ryo was about to pay for his when Sakura protested and sais she wanted to pay for hers, but Ryo didn't listen. Tomoyo feeling left out paid for her own. ( Don't worry you should know who will come in the next chapter I promise) The movie was playing and it's the part in A Walk to Remember when the guy jumps in the water. Ryo was trying to kiss Sakura but Sakura kept pushing him away.  
  
"Ryo, Stop it. I wanna watch the movie." Sakura said as she giggled.  
  
To Ryo's surprise Syaoran was watching him and had an angry face.  
  
'Why am I mad just because Ryo tried to kiss Sakura?' Syaoran thought.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand was watching all this and wiped out her video camera. She didn't care if she would have to leave the movie theatre she just wanted to get this Kawaii moment on video. Meiling then noticed this.  
  
"Syaoran I need to use the bathroom. Kinomoto can you come with me?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Sure, Meiling."sais Sakura.  
  
~~~~~In the Girls' Bathroom~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto, You better stay away from my Syaoran. You hear me!!" Exclaimed Meiling  
  
"Meiling, I had no intension of taking your Syaoran." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Just stay away from him." Said Meiling as she started to leave the bathroom but before she did Sakura said something.  
  
" I don't know what you mean." Said Sakura.  
  
Meilning didn't respond and just left. Sakura also left the bathroom confused.  
  
~~~~~Back in the theatre~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling went back to her seat and Sakura went back to her seat. She didn't know what Meiling meant by taking Syaoran from her. She didn't care. She wasn't interested in Syaoran and besides she has a boyfriend. The movie started to end and everyone started going home.  
  
~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~  
  
Sakura just finished dinner and went upstairs to her room. She started to think what Meiling meant by that. She kept thinking until she feel asleep.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make it at least 3 pages next time. Meiling is leaving tomorrow and something is going to happen to Sakura. Check out the next chapter to find out what. Also I can only write on the weekends cause of my school day so it will be a while. Plz R+R Ja ne \(^_^)/ 


	4. Not a Happy Surprise

Konnichiwa!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! You guys are the best.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any CCS  
  
on with the story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up early. She got dressed for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was still asleep so she wrote a note and left for school.  
  
~~~~~~Campus Ground~~~~~~  
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo and went up to her best friend.  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan. What up?" Ask Sakura  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo in an upset voice.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think you not going to like what I'm about to show you" said Tomoyo as she pointed her finger at a certain spot on the campus grounds.  
  
Sakura got wide eye as a tear slip down her check when she what Tomoyo was pointing at. She ran towards the bathroom also hearing Tomoyo hearing her name. While she was running in the hall she bumped into Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura why are you crying." Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Its nothing." Said Sakura as she got up and started to run to the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran was very anxious to find what was wrong.( how kind of him {^_^} )  
  
Syaoran went to look for Tomoyo. When he spotted her sitting on a bench crying he went up to her and asked what was wrong with Sakura-chan. Tomoyo didn't want to say anything so she pointed at the same spot she showed Sakura. Syaoran looked as he saw Ryo making out with Amanda, a girl from his class. Syaoran felt like punching the crap out of him ( sorry for saying that) for hurting Sakura. Syaoran got up and started walking up to Ryo.  
  
" How dare you hurt Sakura's feeling!" Exclaimed Syaoran lifting his fist to punch him.  
  
He punched Ryo right in the face. Amanda didn't know what Syaoran meant by hurting Sakura's feelings.  
  
"Ryo what does he mean by hurting Sakura's feelings" Amanda asked him wanting to know the truth.  
  
"Ryo has been going out with Sakura for 1 year already." Syaoran said as he went to go find Sakura.  
  
Amanda was shocked hearing what he said. She has been going out with Ryo for only 2 weeks! She kicked Ryo in the shin and left to find Sakura as well wanting to know everything from Sakura knowing she never lies.  
  
Sakura saw what happen to Ryo seeing from the soccer field because she was walking around the school. She walked up to Tomoyo and sat next to her. Sakura sighed trying to make herself to stop crying. Syaoran saw Sakura and went up to her.  
  
" Sakura are you okay?" asked a very determine Syaoran.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou Syaoran." Said Sakura.  
  
' Why do I have this feeling of wanted to be in Syaoran's arms?' thought Sakura.  
  
The bell rang and Syaoran and Tomoyo walked with Sakura to class wanted to make sure she would be okay. Sakura smiled a little seeing her friends were worried about her. She didn't want to upset them anymore than she already did. In class they had a new Student named Eriol Hiirigazawa ( spelling check please). As Eriol went to his seat behind Tomoyo he kept staring at Tomoyo.  
  
'How come I have a feeling I like her? Naw I must be thinking of crazy things' says Eriol  
  
" Ohayo and welcome to our school" said Tomoyo.  
  
"O.Ohayo T..Thanks" said Eriol and blushed  
  
At the end of school Tomoyo and Sakura were thinking of going to the mall. Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran something before they had to go. Sakura finally found Syaoran and asked if he would want to go to the mall with Tomoyo and her. Syaoran went knowing he had nothing to do. Also without them noticing Eriol has been following them.  
  
" Syaoran, didn't Meiling leave for Hong Kong today?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Hai she left when we were in school. She called me last night to say goodbye. I insisted on going to the airport with her but she didn't want me to miss a school day." Said Syaoran.  
  
" Oh." Said Sakura in a said tone thinking about what happened at school.  
  
" Cheer up Sakura-chan, He is going to be sorry for cheating on you." Said Tomoyo feeling worried about Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun for trying to cheer me up." Said Sakura feeling a little better.  
  
"Who wants Ice cream? On me." Said Syaoran having fun at the mall with girls.(lol) Usually when he goes to the mall with Meiling it's a bore fest.  
  
'Do I have feeling for Sakura? Usually when Meiling is sad I just ignore her but when Sakura is sad I feel sorry.' Thought Syaoran. ' No it can't be.'  
  
" Sure Syaoran" said both girls.  
  
" What flavor?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Vanilla for me and Strawberry for Sakura-chan.( sorry I didn't know what flavor Tomoyo likes.hehe) said Tomoyo knowing Sakura-chan what would have said.  
  
" One Strawberry, One chocolate, and one vanilla" said Syaoran to the cashier person.  
  
" Thank you Syaoran" said Sakura as she smiled eating her strawberry ice cream.  
  
Syaoran blushed as he looks into Sakura's emerald eyes. Getting hypnotized in them.  
  
"Syaoran are you okay?" asked Sakura seeing that Syaoran is staring at her.  
  
" Hai." Says Syaoran as he snaps back to reality.  
  
Throughout the whole entire day Sakura and Syaoran been following Tomoyo into store after store looking for something Sakura-chan to wear. When the left the mall Syaoran was the first to leave the party. Tomoyo then breaks the silence getting annoyed.  
  
"Sakura-chan can you stop by my house?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo." said Sakura.  
  
When they reach Tomoyo's house Tomoyo then pops in a tape that she recorded when they were at the movies. After the movie was done Sakura was surprised.  
  
" Tomoyo was that why Meiling-chan was mad at me when we were at the movies?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Hai." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura was amazed at the reaction of Syaoran when Ryo tried to kiss her. She also was surprised that Tomoyo also sneaked in with her video camera. Thinking about Tomoyo  
  
bring in her video camera just made her sweatdrop. When Sakura got home she started to think. ( AGAIN!!) She fell asleep dreaming of someone with amber eyes and messy chocolate hair.  
  
Like I promised on the last Chapter I said I would make a chapter that was at least three pages. Hope you like it.  
  
Kero and Eriol- It sucked!!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7- HOE!!!! Don't scare me.  
  
Kero- How come I'm only in chapter 1 with that small part. All my fans want more. Scream if you want me in more parts.  
  
crowd- *silence* *crickets chirping*  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7- *laughing on the ground.  
  
Eriol- How come I only have that one part in this chapter!!Everyone scream if you want me more.  
  
crowd- (only one scream was heard)  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7-*still laughing on the ground*  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7- okay okay. I'll stop laughing. Please R+R ja ne. * falls to the ground laughing*  
  
Eriol and Kero just sweatdrop 


	5. The Aura

Chapter 5!!!! YAY!!! Thank you to all who reviewed. I have decided to include some magic but not all the time.  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any CCS.  
  
On with The Story  
  
~~~~~~~Sakura going to school~~~~~  
  
Again Sakura woke up early as she wanted to have a 'talk' with Ryo. She didn't feel like rollerblading to school knowing that she was ten minutes early. She started to walk to school. When she reached the school she saw her best friend.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan, Did you see Ryo anywhere? I need to 'talk' with him." Said Sakura  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-Chan and yes I did see him. He is over there." Said Tomoyo pointing to where Ryo is.  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-Chan. Be right back." Said Sakura as she walked over to Ryo.  
  
Ryo saw Sakura and was about to talk to her when SLAP. Sakura had slapped him.  
  
"Its over Ryo! And if you want someone to love. Don't go to me to ask for me back because you can just forget it you can go love Amanda . I saw you making out with Amanda. You thought I would be late again didn't you. Well to bad because I don't want to see you ugly face anywhere near me." Said Sakura taking a deep breath knowing she didn't breath when she was saying ALL that. ( GO SAKURA-CHAN!!) Before he could say anything Sakura kicked him in the shin and left leaving Ryo in pain.  
  
"Go Sakura-Chan! I'm soooo happy I got that on tape." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sweatdrop "Tomoyo can you give a copy to Amanda and tell her she can have that ugly b*t*h." said Sakura.  
  
"Sure Sakura." Said Tomoyo.  
  
The bell then rang and Sakura noticed Syaoran wasn't here yet. She just ignored it and thought something important happen and something did important happen to Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~After School on Campus Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sakura can I talk to you?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Ok. Tomoyo I'll be right back.  
  
Amanda and Sakura walked over to a Sakura tree.  
  
"Sakura is it true you went out with Ryo for one year?" asked Amanda.  
  
" Hai it is true. I want you to watch this and you can have that b*t*h."said Sakura as she started to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's Residence~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo asked Sakura if she would like to go to her house to try on some outfits. So now Sakura is in Tomoyo's room trying on this white dress that had cherry blossoms on the collar and a wolf in the middle. The dress ended at the end of her knees.  
  
" Sakura-Chan. You look soooooo kawaii!! But I have a dress I want you to wear on the school prom." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, Its okay. you picked out most of the dresses I wear on all of the school proms. You've done enough." Said Sakura.  
  
" Nonsense Sakura-Chan. It's a pleasure to pick out your dress and I get to record it on tape." Said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo went to get a 'dress' that she wanted Sakura to try out. When she did come back. Tomoyo was holding a strapless dress that was pink and diamonds were along the collar and the waist line. Cherry blossoms were on the bottom part of the dress and peonies were on the top part of the dress. When Sakura saw it she almost fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo, you didn't have to waste you time making a beautiful gown for me to wear to the prom. I could've bought one for myself." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura please wear it to the prom. Please oh please oh please." Begged Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo. I'll wear it to the prom." Said Sakura and sighed.  
  
"Yay! Arigatou Sakura-Chan." Said Tomoyo  
  
'Sakura-Chan I think I'm going to start matchmaking again, but this time with two specific people.' Thought Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~To when Syaoran didn't go to School~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was talking on the phone with his mother, Yelan  
  
" But mother. Why do I have to marry the Card mistress?!?" Said Syaoran. " I already have a girlfriend and you know that and I love her very much!!( right Syaoran riiiiiiiight sure you do.)  
  
"Do you love her very much? Think about it." Said Yelan.  
  
"I never thought about it really.I thought that we were destined." Said Syaoran  
  
' Do I love her or do I love her like a sister to me?' thought Syaoran.  
  
" That's not the point. Why do I have to marry the Card mistress?! I have to go get ready for school. I can't stay long." Said Syaoran  
  
"You don't have to go to school Syaoran. I want you to think about it, find out who the mistress is, and marry her." Said Yelan  
  
That's why Syaoran didn't go to school. Syaoran did want to go to school but ended up thinking if he truly loves Meiling and about this Card mistress stuff. ( lame excuse but needed it)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~On the way Home~~~~  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
Sakura was on her way home. She then felt a strong aura. She was sure it wasn't Kero's, Touya's, or her father's.( I forgot to mention that they know Touya has magic, Fujitaka is the other reincarnation of Clow Reed , and know about Kero. Hehe sorry) She felt it get stronger and stronger. She then tried to shield her aura not wanted to be found. Then it started to faint. She thought it was her imagination playing with her so she left it alone and started walking home.  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
Syaoran was on his way home. He was coming back from the Penguin Park. He then felt an aura that was stronger than his.  
  
' Who's aura can be stronger than mine??' thought Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran started to run towards it but then the aura fainted. ' Dam, The person's shielding its aura. Never mind then.' Syaoran turned around and went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kinomoto's Residence~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was telling Kero, her brother and father about the aura.  
  
"It was quite strong. I didn't know who's aura was it. Thank god it went away when I shield my aura." Said Sakura  
  
Kero who had a piece of cake tried to say something.  
  
"Zakure I dink you koukd he airful" Kero tried to say.  
  
" I think he means he thinks you should be careful kajiu." Said Touya.  
  
" SAKURA NO KAJIU!!!" said Sakura as she kicked her brother in the shin and watched him yelp in pain.  
  
" Sakura shield your aura at all times. We don't want anything to happen to you.  
  
"Hai. I will." Said Sakura as she went upstairs.  
  
Sakura went to sleep dreaming that she was in school and Syaoran was asking her to the prom. As for Syaoran. He was dreaming he was getting married to Sakura.  
  
Sorry it was short. My mom is making me get off the computer. Until next time R+R please. Ja ne!! P.S Eriol won't be in this story much. I'm sorry to all those Eriol fans. I'll try to include him more. 


	6. Prom Preparations

Chapter 6!!Hurray!!!I just wanted to say a Merry Christmas to all. Thanks to those who reviewed. If anyone wants me to put up a quote each chapter, give me a quote and if I like it I'll put it up. Also I'm going to start titles hehe.  
  
Sakura- well duh  
  
Syaoran Li- Li  
  
Tomoyo- Madison  
  
Eriol- Eli  
  
Touya- Tori  
  
Yukito- Julian  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6-Prom Preparations  
  
~~~~~~~~Day before School Prom~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had volunteered to decorate the gym for the school prom.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, Who are you going with to the school prom?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No one yet, How about you Tomoyo-Chan?(lets just say that every boy that asked her she rejected them)" said Sakura. "That new kid Eriol. He asked me yesterday." Said Tomoyo.  
  
****Flashback*******  
  
"Hey Daidoji (spelling please.) W..Would you like t..t.t.t.o go to the prom with m.m.m.m.me." Said Eriol as he stuttered.  
  
" Sure. Hiirigazawa and please just call me Tomoyo." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-Chan, and you can call me Eriol." Said Eriol.  
  
" See you around!" said Tomoyo and left to find Sakura.  
  
****End of Flashback*****  
  
"OOOOOOOO. I guess I could go by myself." Said Sakura  
  
"How about you ask Syaoran?" said Tomoyo.  
  
" Would he really go with me? I mean that could effect Meiling and Syaoran's relationship." Said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!!" said Syaoran coming up to her. ( Syaoran didn't hear anything they said about him)  
  
"Hey wassup Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura  
  
" Tomoyo can I speak to Sakura-Chan in private?" asked Syaoran.  
  
" Hai." Said Tomoyo as she left the kawaii couple alone.  
  
" Sakura can I ask you something?" asked Syaoran as he looked away and blushed.  
  
"Sure anything." Said Sakura.  
  
" Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Syaoran stuttering ( sorry didn't feel like doing that stuttering thingy)  
  
" Sure Syaoran-kun. I was about to ask you." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok I'll pick you up at 8:00 ok?" said Syaoran.  
  
" K Ja ne." said Sakura as she left to find Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, Syaoran asked me to the prom." Said Sakura,  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura-Chan." Said Tomoyo.  
  
' My plan is working so far!! Yay!!' thought Tomoyo.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Do you love Sakura-Chan??" asked Tomoyo." And I want a straight answer"  
  
" I don't know, but every time I'm around her I want to stay with her forever." Said Syaoran.  
  
"That means you do like her! Why don't you ask her to the prom?" said Tomoyo.  
  
" But I thought she is already going with someone? I saw a guy ask her." Said Syaoran.  
  
"SILLY!!! She rejected all the guys that asked her. She doesn't want to go to the prom with anyone else but you." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Buy what if she doesn't want to go with me." Said Syaoran  
  
" Okay here lets make a deal. If she says she won't go I'll do anything you want me to, but if she says she will go you HAVE TO kiss her on the lips at the prom. Ok?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment.  
  
'If she says she won't go with me. I'll make Tomoyo-Can kiss Eriol. Knowing that the like each other, but if she says she'll go with me I get to kiss her on the lips.'  
  
" Tomoyo-Chan, you have yourself a deal." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Ok, I have to go decorate the gym for the prom. Ja ne Syaoran-kun." Said Tomoyo  
  
*********End of FB( Flashback******  
  
Hey wassup. What do you think. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I won't be able to write another chap. Until New Years is over. I have a question for you. What song should I put to when they dance and Syaoran kisses her. It can be any kind of music. R+R please Ja ne!! Merry Christmas and A happy New Year to you all!!. 


	7. Prom Day Part 1

Hey wassup!! Sorry for the late update. I left my notebook that had my chapter 7 at my cousin's house and she didn't give it back till January 3. Please forgive me. And read my new story Can not Love you. Well On with the Story.  
  
Chapter 7- Prom Day part 1  
  
Tomoyo had asked Sakura if she could do her make up. Tomoyo was almost done with all the make up.  
  
" Tomoyo, are you almost done yet?" asked Sakura "My butt is starting to hurt!"  
  
"Stop your complaining Sakura-Chan. I'm almost done." Said Tomoyo " Finally done."  
  
Sakura stood up wearing the dress Tomoyo made. It was a strapless dress that was pink and diamonds were along the collar and the waist line. Cherry blossoms were on the bottom part of the dress and peonies were on the top part of the dress. ( Didn't I describe the dress at chapter 5? O well.)  
  
" Sakura-Chan! You look soooooo kawaii!!" said Tomoyo  
  
" Arigatou Tomoyo-Chan, but I don't look as beautiful as you." Said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. It was lavender ( well duh!!). It was also outlined with diamonds on the collar and the waistline.  
  
"Don't be silly Sakura-Chan." Said Tomoyo  
  
They heard the door bell. They knew it was the boys. ( I forgot to mention that Syaoran became best friends with Eriol when he transferred even thought Eriol gets on Syaoran's nerves.) Sakura opened the door to let the boys in. When Syaoran saw Sakura his jaw dropped to the ground. ( Aznpnayccsluver7:Look Syaoran You drooling. Syaoran: oops)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol saw this and giggled. Before they were about to leave Touya was at the door.  
  
"Which one is taking my sister to the prom?!?!?" asked Touya anxiously.  
  
Eriol pointed to Syaoran.  
  
" You better not hurt her or you'll get it!" yelled Touya. ( I wish my brother was that protective for me *sigh*) " And you were lucky at the soccer game."  
  
The four left in silence. Syaoran was getting annoyed so he broke the silence.  
  
" Sakura, what was that with your brother? I know he's mad at me for the soccer game, but why say for me not to hurt you?" asked Syaoran ( Is Syaoran that stupid?)  
  
"Ever since I told him that Ryo cheated he's been over protective of me. That's why he said that to you." Said Sakura  
  
" I would never hurt anyone as beautiful as you, Cherry Blossoms." Said Syaoran  
  
Sakura was shocked to hear what he said.  
  
' S*I*!! Did I say that out loud?!?!" thought Syaoran (* sigh* I guess he is stupid. Syaoran: I heard that!! AznPnayCCSLuver7: hehehehehe runs away from Syaoran)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol started giggling again. Syaoran just glared at them.  
  
When they reached the prom they saw Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi.  
  
"Sugoi(wow)!! Sakura-Chan, you look beautiful!" said Chiharu amazed at Tomoyo's work.  
  
"Did you know..." Started Takashi but as cut off by Chiharu by hitting him with her mallet. ( I wonder where she gets the mallet from.)  
  
" Don't even start!" said Chiharu giving him a death glare.  
  
" Why don't you dance with Sakura my cute little descendent." Suggested Eriol.  
  
"Hoe!?!?!" was all Sakura said. ( Syaoran found out Eriol was the half reincarnation of Clow but Sakura doesn't know Syaoran or Eriol know about the Clow cards.)  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a death glare. While Sakura wanted to know what Eriol meant by cute little descendent.  
  
" What does he mean by cute little descendent?" asked Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
"I'll tell you someday." Said Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't blame me blame my cousin!! Please R+R. Don't forget to read Can not love you. Well Ja ne and give me some ideas to do for next chapter. 


	8. Prom Day part 2 and A Surprise

KONNICHIWA!!!! I'm SO HAPPY! YOU INSPIRED ME TO CONINUE!!  
  
T-T. I'm SO HAPPY!! Here's the next chappie for Loving You And Only You. Also comes unwanted surprise(^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS. I wish I could.  
  
Chapter 8- Prom Day Part 2  
  
^Song lyrics^  
  
a/n: just to tell you. I'm not sure if this song is right but some pats were true. Gomen if you thought it shouldn't have been there but if you listen to the song I thought it would be okay. Download it please!!  
  
~~~~~Still At The Prom~~~~~  
  
Soon the song Hear Me Cry by Utada Hikaru started to play.  
  
"Syaoran, do u wanna dance with me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked out and Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran blushed on how close he was to Sakura.  
  
' Syaoran-kun, I only wish I can be in your arms forever and tell you how I feel. My heart was cold to you but you still wanted to be my friend. I want to be more then a friend' Thought Sakura  
  
^ You can say meeting someone new.  
  
You actually thought deep inside I knew.  
  
Can you tell me how can you say why this is so fine.  
  
You passed me by and your heart is as cold as ice  
  
Did you see me cry? Did You see me cry?  
  
Can you hear me cry?^  
  
' Syaoran, I now know that I love you. I wish you weren't going out with Meiling still. I want to tell you I love you." Sakura thought  
  
^Will we ever grow apart?  
  
You can say need someone new  
  
And you actually thought deep inside I knew  
  
I wonder where we will grow  
  
Will we be the same  
  
I laugh inside. I think of you  
  
And the love we made^  
  
(sorry for that line! But at least they will be together in the end)  
  
' I want to hold you all through the night. It feels so fine and safe. But I still have Meiling. I wonder who should I let go. I thought Meiling was my destined one, but it feels so fine to hold you. I have to let it go. I have to let you go. But please remember I'll always be there for you.' Thought Syaoran  
  
^Tell me why this is so fine.  
  
I hold you through the night  
  
now I will let it go  
  
soon I'll let it go^  
  
' Syaoran-kun, even if you have Meiling and you don't love me as more than a friend, I'll always be by your side. Even if I cry all night for you to hold me.' thought Sakura  
Can you hear me cry? Can you hear me cry? Can you hear me cry?  
  
will we ever grow apart  
  
you I'll stand by your side.  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
You I'll stand by your side  
  
please just do me right  
  
you I'll stand by your side  
  
I'll be there for you^  
  
Soon the song ended and Syaoran and Sakura were still in each other's arms.  
  
Not daring to break the special moment. Sakura looked and was met by Syaoran's amber orbs. It felt as if he was peering into her soul. Sakura soon found out they were moving closer together and she closed her eyes. Soon she was met by Syaoran's lips. It felt like heaven. She was shocked at first but returned the kiss. All she ever wanted was to taste his lips. They soon broke the kiss from lack of air. They were looking into each other's eyes until they got backed to a reality by the sound of Sakura's friends saying 'KAWAII' very very loud.  
  
" Sakura-Chan!! That was soooooo kawaii!! And I got all that on tape!" yelled a very hyper-active Tomoyo-Chan.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed and saw all the stares and glares people were giving them.  
  
Soon the school principal came onto the stage.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san. AS you all know we have the results the our prom queen and king. Now let's begin. And the prom King is Li Syaoran." Said the principal  
  
Syaoran wasn't surprised. After all the girls that were drooling for him he figures he might have been prom king.  
  
" And now for our prom queen! And our prom queen is......." started the principal.  
  
" I hope I'm prom queen!" said a girl  
  
" Not in your life" said another girl  
  
" What do you mean by that!" said the girl from before  
  
" And Our Prom Queen is Sakura Kinomoto!" said that principal.  
  
Sakura was in total shock. Never in the world, Sakura ever got Prom Queen. Yes we all know Sakura is very popular and stuff but she told Tomoyo never to request her to campaign. Sakura glance at Tomoyo and saw that she was making her I-Didn't-request-you-to-be-prom-queen look.  
  
Tomoyo I'm going to get you back!! said Sakura telepathically to Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura walked up the stage and was crowned prom queen.  
  
" Now as we all know, the prom queen and King have to begin the last dance."  
  
' Oh boy. Here we go again.' Thought Sakura  
  
' Again!' thought Syaoran  
  
It wasn't that they didn't want to dance with each other it was because they were nervous and might say something stupid. Soon the song Close To You by Utada Hikaru started.  
  
^Why two birds suddenly appear  
  
Every time you are near  
  
Just like me they belong to be  
  
Close to You  
  
Why two stars falls down from the sky  
  
Every time You are by  
  
Just Like me they belong to be  
  
close to you^  
  
' I feel so close to him. It feels like every time he's near two birds suddenly appear.' Thought Sakura  
  
^All The pain that you born  
  
The angels got together and  
  
decided to create a dream come true  
  
So They sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
  
And golden stars light up in your eyes so true^  
  
(not going to put all lyrics and lets just say since the prom ended so soon the arrived late ok? Gomen. ^_^;;;)  
  
' I can't believe an angel like you had to have pain you didn't deserve. ' thought Syaoran.  
  
Soon after a few minutes that song ended. Sakura went to go get her purse and Syaoran went to go get his jacket from their table.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going to walk home." Said Sakura  
  
"Okay Sakura-Chan."  
  
"Syaoran, ummmm w-wa-want to wa-walk wi-with m-me?" asked Sakura  
  
Syaoran could only nod.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho." Laughed Tomoyo. "KAWAII!!! AND I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just sweat-dropped and started to walk outside. They were walking towards Penguin Park. When they reached Penguin Park they sat down on a bench and looked up at the stars. Syaoran looked at Sakura and Sakura was looking towards Syaoran. They were getting closer...closer..closer until....  
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled someone  
  
They both looked up to see a Meiling with steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"M-Me-Meiling!!" stuttered Syaoran  
  
"I'm surprised you even remember me Syaoran! I told you Kinomoto to stay away from him!" yelled Meiling  
  
"Of course I would remember you Meiling! I'm your cousin.!" Yelled Syaoran  
  
"C-COUSIN!" yelled a surprised Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, She's my cousin. We thought we were destined to be and are our parents let us be G.F and B.F because we have to keep the line of the Li Clan with Magic." Syaoran explained.  
  
"You two have magic?" asked Sakura  
  
"Meiling doesn't but I do. Our magic is the magic of the Clow and I'm a descendent of Clow Reed. You might not get it." He explained more.  
  
"Can I show you something before I go home?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran just nodded his head. Sakura walked to the middle of the park and started to chant her incantation. (hehe I don't know the incantation. Gomen.) Syaoran and Meiling were confused at first but when they saw the seal of the Clow underneath her feet they gasped.  
  
"Yo-you're the Cl-Clow mis-mistress?" asked Syaoran in shock.  
  
Sakura only nodded her head. (stutter stutter stutter. *sigh* (-_- ) when will they ever stop.)  
  
"My mother told me that I have to marry the Clow mistress!" said Syaoran.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.  
  
Unknown to them someone was watching from up in the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen, Suminasai, any word that means sorry!!! I hope you liked this chapter. Thx to all the people who reviewed!! You inspired me to continue!!  
  
Who was watching from up above?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of Loving You And Only You! VICTORY!! (^_^)\/ 


	9. New Friend

Konnichiwa!!!! T-T . I'm so happy!! You guys inspired me to continue even though my cousin Janice and my friend Kristen kept bugging me to continue!! Ahem well anyway!! I wonder what's going to happen between Syaoran and Sakura. What will happen to Meiling? Let's start the story!  
  
My cousin Janice: WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: *sigh* Do I have to?  
  
Janice: Hey I wish I owned Syaoran, but soooooo it will never happen now say it!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: *sigh* *mumbles* I do not own CCS.  
  
Janice: What. What was that? I didn't hear you.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: *screams in Janice's ear* I DON'T OWN CCS!  
  
Janice: OW!! YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: *looks innocent* oops.  
  
Janice: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!! YOUR MAKING ME IMPATIENT!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: *sighs* I would have if you didn't interrupt me!  
  
Janice: Just get on with it!!  
  
telepathic  
  
~Previous Chapter~  
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled someone  
  
They both looked up to see a Meiling with steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"M-Me-Meiling!!" stuttered Syaoran  
  
"I'm surprised you even remember me Syaoran! I told you Kinomoto to stay away from him!" yelled Meiling  
  
"Of course I would remember you Meiling! I'm your cousin.!" Yelled Syaoran  
  
"C-COUSIN!" yelled a surprised Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, She's my cousin. We thought we were destined to be and are our parents let us be G.F and B.F because we have to keep the line of the Li Clan with Magic." Syaoran explained.  
  
"You two have magic?" asked Sakura  
  
"Meiling doesn't but I do. Our magic is the magic of the Clow and I'm a descendent of Clow Reed. You might not get it." He explained more.  
  
"Can I show you something before I go home?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran just nodded his head. Sakura walked to the middle of the park and started to chant her incantation. (hehe I don't know the incantation. Gomen.) Syaoran and Meiling were confused at first but when they saw the seal of the Clow underneath her feet they gasped.  
  
"Yo-you're the Cl-Clow mis-mistress?" asked Syaoran in shock.  
  
Sakura only nodded her head. (stutter stutter stutter. *sigh* (-_- ) when will they ever stop.)  
  
"My mother told me that I have to marry the Clow mistress!" said Syaoran.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.  
  
Unknown to them someone was watching from up in the tree.  
  
~End Of Previous Chapter~  
  
~Still At Park~~  
  
Hearing the news, Sakura fainted but was caught by Syaoran before she hit the ground.  
  
" That came out better than I expected!" said Syaoran  
  
" What's that suppose to mean!" screamed Meiling  
  
" I had a feeling Sakura could have been the mistress but I didn't have the proof. That's what I mean."  
  
Meiling only glared at the body Syaoran was holding.  
  
"I'm going to take Sakura home. Do you have a place to stay?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"No. I was in such a hurry to see you that I didn't even bother getting an apartment." Said Meiling  
  
"You can stay at my house. Let me drop off Sakura and I'll walk with you home." Said Syaoran. (Awwwwww how cute. After everything that happened he's still nice to her.)  
  
"Oh Alright." Said Meiling and walked beside Syaoran.  
  
' I hate you Sakura Kinomoto! You stole the love of my life' thought Meiling.  
  
Gomen, Meiling. I didn't mean to. I never thought I would fall in love again after I saw Ryo cheating on me. someone said telepathically to Meiling. Meiling already knew who it was because she saw a tear slide down Sakura's cheek when she mentioned Ryo.  
  
' I know your reading my thoughts Sakura. I didn't know you saw Ryo cheating on you. I remember that day clearly It was one sunny day....'  
  
~~Flash Back~(this is only like a week before Sakura found out he was cheating on her)  
  
" Syaoran Hurry up!! We're going to be late!!" yelled Meiling.  
  
Meiling was living with Syaoran because as they were cousin and Syaoran wanted to watch over Meiling.  
  
"Meiling!! It's only 6:00. School doesn't start until 8:00!!"  
  
"I know but you know I have the reputation as the early bird and most popular!! Hurry up!! My friends are waiting!! I'm suppose to meet them at 6:30!!"  
  
"Alright already!! Lets go!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
When Meiling and Syaoran got there Meiling met up with my friends and Syaoran went to his friends. Meiling and her gang walked around the school. When Meiling and her group was about to go get ready to go to class, she saw Ryo kissing someone. Meiling thought it was Sakura but when she went to get a closer view she saw thought it was Justine Simpson (Gomen to those who are named Justine). She was a snobby slut. Meiling felt sad for Sakura. Meiling really did want to tell Sakura but every time she was about to tell Sakura went somewhere or Meiling's friend called her over. The next day was Saturday. Syaoran had told her they were going to the movies with Sakura and her "friends". Meiling didn't know that Ryo was going to be there and thought it was a good chance to tell Sakura. When Meiling saw Sakura and Tomoyo she smiled, but when she saw Ryo behind them her face fell. During the movie Meiling saw Sakura pushing Ryo away that was trying to kiss her. She smiled but when she saw Syaoran's hand clasped into a fist her smile went away immediately. She got so mad and so on. The next day Meiling went to her home ..... In Hong Kong, China without telling Sakura.  
  
~~ End of Flash Back~~  
  
Meiling started to shed tears. She felt guilty for not telling Sakura. She was sad that Sakura had to go through all that pain and suffering. She then promised to herself that she would let Sakura have Syaoran.. but only if she proves she truly loves him. Sakura then opened her eyes to see Meiling crying. It was true Sakura did read her thoughts. She was blaming herself to see Meiling cry. Sakura jumped out of Syaoran's hold and walk to Meiling. Syaoran was frozen in his spot wondering what Sakura wanted to do with Meiling. She saw Sakura left her hand. He was about to yell for Sakura to not slap Meiling but saw Sakura put her hand on Meiling's cheek. Meiling's eyes shot open at the touch of someone's hand. She found out it was only Sakura.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan." Said Meiling  
  
"No don't be. I probably deserve it." Said Sakura while being shock from when Meiling called her Sakura-Chan.  
  
"No you don't deserve it! You deserve a slap for always blaming yourself for other people's things! I m always envied you Sakura-Chan. I always did. How you were always so cheery and innocent."  
  
"Let's just forget about it. That past is the past. No one can change it." Said Sakura.  
  
" I hope I get to know you better Sakura-Chan." Said Meiling  
  
" I just hope we can be best friends." Said Sakura  
  
Syaoran then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. All three of them looked up to see a shooting start.  
  
' I wish to be with Syaoran all my life.' Wished Sakura  
  
' I wish to see Sakura by my side now and forever.' Wished Syaoran  
  
' I wish my cousin a happy love life' wished Meiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WAi!! SO kewl!! Haha not. Well anyway. I'm so happy. You guys are the best!!! I just hope I can make a new chapter sooner this time. Hahah. Maybe after my stupid black history month project. I'm not saying blacks are stupid. I think they're the kewl. I just don't want to do the project. Well gtg.  
  
Kero and Eriol: You forgot us again!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: IF YOU READ THE TITLE IT WILL SAY A NEW FRIEND!! YOU GUYS ARE OLD!!  
  
Eriol: I AM NOT OLD!! I'm THE SAME AGE AS SAKURA!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Sure. Whatever  
  
Kero: I am not old either!!  
  
AznPnayCCSluver7: Sure yeah yeah. I didn't mean it that way!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Gomen-nasai to Eriol and Kero lovers. I'll try my best to put them in the next chappie that best I can. R+R plz!!! JA NE!! 


	10. Sleepova Invitation

Konnichiwa!! I'm updating faster now. For those who read my other story ' Can Not Love You '. There will be a delay on updating because I don't know what to write. Here's they story. And thanks to all reviewers.  
  
My classmate, Kristen: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaace! (yes, my real name is Grace)  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: What do YOU want?  
  
Kristen: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: O yeah, and here's two guests that I haven't put a lot. Kero And Eriol.  
  
Kero: Konyonachiwa!!! (hey hey ho!)  
  
Eriol: Konnichiwa.  
  
Kristen: That wasn't what I meant.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Then what did you mean?  
  
Kristen: Your as dense as ever. *sweat drops*. You forgot the Disclaimer.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: o0o0o0o0o0o. Do I have to. I only do disclaimers when I'm about to start the story and since I introduced Kero and Eriol already it's too late. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Kristen: *sigh* Never mind then.  
  
Kero: I WANT PUDDING!!  
  
Eriol: Shut up stupid guardian beast.  
  
Kero: What did you say?!?!  
  
Eriol: Na na na na na. You can't attack you former master. *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kero: *gets mad* SAKURA!!!  
  
Sakura enters.  
  
Sakura: What Kero. I was just making out with Syaoran.  
  
Kristen and Kero: WHAT!!  
  
Kristen chases Sakura around and Kero chases Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo: KAWAII!!!  
  
Eriol: And where have you been my sweet?  
  
Tomoyo: Videotaping Sakura and Syaoran make out.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: NANI!!!!!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran start chasing Tomoyo while Eriol tries to help Tomoyo.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Well it seems that are two kawaii couples are playing football right now so I'm going to start the story. Here's the disclaimer.  
  
Kristen: O now you remember.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuber7: *sweat drops*  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't own CCS.  
  
~~~~~~~Previous Chapter~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan." Said Meiling  
  
"No don't be. I probably deserve it." Said Sakura while being shock from when Meiling called her Sakura-Chan.  
  
"No you don't deserve it! You deserve a slap for always blaming yourself for other people's things! I always envied you Sakura-Chan. I always did. How you were always so cheery and innocent."  
  
"Let's just forget about it. That past is the past. No one can change it." Said Sakura.  
  
" I hope I get to know you better Sakura-Chan." Said Meiling  
  
" I just hope we can be best friends." Said Sakura  
  
Syaoran then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. All three of them looked up to see a shooting start.  
  
' I wish to be with Syaoran all my life.' Wished Sakura  
  
' I wish to see Sakura by my side now and forever.' Wished Syaoran  
  
' I wish my cousin a happy love life' wished Meiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Reality~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was a school day and Sakura as always was fast asleep. But was suddenly woken at the touch of water making contact with her skin.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!! HOE?" says Sakura to see Syaoran at the end of the bed with an empty pail.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
" I see you have forgotten what happened last night." Said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura then starts to remember what happened last night.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
" Sakura-Chan, want to come over?" asked Meiling  
  
" I don't know. My brother might get worried and if he finds out I'm at Syaoran's house he'll go berserk." Says Sakura  
  
" Just says it's my house, okay?" asks Meiling  
  
" Okay." Says Sakura as she takes out her cell phone.  
  
After some talking on the phone, Sakura hung up and told Meiling that she can sleepover, too.  
  
"Yatta(Yay)!!!" exclaimed Meiling.  
  
" Can Tomoyo and Eriol sleepover?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo can but not Eriol!" yells Syaoran.  
  
" please!!!"  
  
"no"  
  
" please!!!"  
  
"no"  
  
" please!!!"  
  
"no"  
  
~~~~~ half an hour later still at the park~~~  
  
" please!!!"  
  
"no"  
  
" please!!!"  
  
" Sakura-Chan! Can you come over here?" asks Meiling getting annoyed and had a plan to get Eriol to sleepover.  
  
"no" says Syaoran.  
  
" Yes Meiling-Chan?" asks Sakura as she walks over to Meiling so Syaoran couldn't hear. Also giving him a glare.  
  
"I want you to do the puppy dog pout to Syaoran. It always works with me." Says Meiling and winks.  
  
Sakura nods her head and winked back to Meiling. She then started to walk towards Syaoran.  
  
"please!!" says Sakura  
  
"no"  
  
Then Sakura does the puppy dog pout. Syaoran saw this and felt guilty.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Just stop with the puppy dog pout!" says Syaoran  
  
" Yes!" exclaimed Sakura AND Meiling.  
  
" Meiling!! Don't tell me you told Sakura!!" says Syaoran  
  
"Okay I won't" said Meiling.  
  
"Your evil!"  
  
"I know I am."  
  
While the two cousins argued with each other. Sakura called Tomoyo to tell her about the sleepover. When Sakura hanged up she looked at Meiling and Syaoran to see them still fighting. Sakura sweat dropped and yelled "SHUT UP!". That shut them up fast. Then the three started to walk towards Syaoran's house. When Sakura saw it she just starred at it wide-eyed. ( It's the same house as in the First Movie.) They then walked up to the steps and Syaoran unlocked the door to be greeted by his butler, Wei.  
  
"Good evening Master Li. May I assist you with something?" asks Wei.  
  
" Yes. Well We're going to have a sleepover here and I want you to get the rooms prepared please." Says Syaoran.  
  
Wei was in shock to hear they were going to have a sleepover here. But obeyed his master's orders.  
  
" Make yourself feel right at home Sakura." Says Syaoran.  
  
"O, so you give her a good-hearted welcome while you give me a 'Meiling what are you doing here?'. " says Meiling in mock hurt. But she was only trying to joke around.  
  
" Because you're a pain in the ass!" says Syaoran playing along.  
  
Meiling starred at him wide-eyed and then saw Syaoran laughing.  
  
"What's so funny mister!!" asks Meiling.  
  
"Hahahah - I - Hahahah - was - Hahahah - joking!" says Syaoran while laughing.  
  
Sakura was amazed to see how Syaoran opened up he really was. She just smiled but her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the doorbell. Since Sakura says that the two was still fighting she went to get the door. When she opened the door she was in shock.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!" says a surprised Sakura.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran heard this and ran to the door.  
  
" ehh! Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Naoko, Kevin! What are you doing here?" says Syaoran.  
  
"Didn't you invite us to your sleepover?" asks Kevin.  
  
Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran thought only of two people. Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
I told you two that we shouldn't have invited Eriol. said Syaoran telepathically to Meiling and Sakura.  
  
Either way. Tomoyo would have invited Eriol herself. said Sakura to Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
I agree with Sakura-Chan. says Meiling to Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
While on the other hand Tomoyo and Eriol was reading their thoughts and was surprised to see that Meiling had called Sakura by her first name. While the other six people starred at them because they were just starring blankly at each other.  
  
' This is going to be fun. 'The CCS Group thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen for making it kind of short. I was distracted because I was watching the Card captor the first movie. Hehehehehe. Don't blame me. I absolutely love that movie. But not as much as the second movie.  
  
Kero: o so you put Eriol in the story but not me.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: yup!  
  
Kero: WAHHHH! YOUR SOO MEAN!!  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: How bout this. If I put you in the story and give you a life time supply of pudding you stop bothering me. Agreed?  
  
Kero: SUGOI!!!!!!! HAI HAI HAI HAI!! PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU ALL CAN READ ME!!! R+R!!! JA NE  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: Ja ne ^_^ 


	11. Truth Or Dare

Konnichiwa and here's my special guest.. M  
  
Mrs. Keenan: Hello  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: MRS. KEENAN!!!  
  
Kristen: *whispers to Ruby (my n-name).* What is she doing here?  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: I don't know. I was suppose to introduce Meiling. She's already waiting to be called.  
  
Kristen: o0o0o0o. Try and get Mrs. Keenan out.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7: I'll try  
  
Kristen: Don't Try, Do!  
  
( As you can see. Mrs. Keenan is my homeroom teacher. ^_^;;;;;)  
  
Meiling comes out and gets mad.  
  
Meiling: What takes soooooo long to just say my name?!! Ruby! You listening to me you asshole.  
  
Mrs. Keenan: Watch the language young lady.  
  
Meiling: YOUNG LADY!! ALRIGHT THAT'S IT COME ON OLD HAG!!  
  
Mrs. Keenan: YOU HAVE A DETENTION YOUNG LADY!!  
  
Meiling: I'M NOT A YOUNG LADY AND I DON'T EVEN GO TO YOUR SCHOOL!!!  
  
Syaoran: Meiling, What's all the screaming about.  
  
AznPnayCCSLuver7 and Kristen: Syaoran meet our teacher Mrs. Keenan.  
  
Syaoran: O. Nice to meet you Mrs. Keenan.  
  
Mrs. Keenan: O what a polite gentleman.  
  
Syaoran grins.  
  
Meiling, Kristen, AznPnayCCSLuver7 glares at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran gulps knowing AznPnayCCSLuver7 can make him or Sakura do bad things.  
  
Sakura: KONNICHIWA!!!  
  
Syaoran; SAKU-CHAN HIDE ME FROM AZNPNAYCCSLUVER7!!!!  
  
Kristen and Meiling glare at AznPnayCCSLuver7 because he didn't mention them.  
  
Mrs. Keenan leaves since it was getting too violent because Kristen, Meiling, AznPnayCCSLuver7, and Syaoran start to fight.  
  
Eriol: While they're fighting why don't we..  
  
Tomoyo: START THE STORY!!!  
  
Kero: Here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Kero, Tomoyo, and Eriol: AznPnayCCSLuver7 say thank to all reviews and here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Previous Chapter~~~~~  
  
~Still Fashback~  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!" says a surprised Sakura.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran heard this and ran to the door.  
  
" ehh! Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Naoko, Kevin! What are you doing here?" says Syaoran.  
  
"Didn't you invite us to your sleepover?" asks Kevin.  
  
Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran thought only of two people. Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
~ I told you two that we shouldn't have invited Eriol.~ said Syaoran telepathically to Meiling and Sakura.  
  
~ Either way. Tomoyo would have invited Eriol herself. ~ said Sakura to Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
~ I agree with Sakura-Chan.~ says Meiling to Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
While on the other hand Tomoyo and Eriol was reading their thoughts and was surprised to see that Meiling had called Sakura by her first name. While the other six people starred at them because they were just starring blankly at each other.  
  
' This is going to be fun. 'The CCS Group thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~Reality but still on Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Naoko, Kevin walked in to see a big ass mansion. With many rooms, a big ass kitchen and dining room, living room and a bathroom ass big as the guest rooms. I just to think the Master room is ten times bigger.  
  
" Syaoran, how can you get a big ass house like this?" asked Rika.  
  
" O, I forgot to tell you. You know in Hong Kong the Li-Clan?" asked Syaoran  
  
" Yeah what about it?" asked Kevin  
  
" Well.. Syaoran is the future leader." Explained Meiling.  
  
"NANI!!!" said all six.  
  
" Yup" said Sakura while Eriol, and Tomoyo just nodded their heads.  
  
" You mean, You, Tomoyo, and Eriol knew about this Sakura?" asked Naoko.  
  
" Yup."  
  
" o I see." Said Takashi  
  
" Yup."  
  
" can you stop saying 'yup' Saku-Chan?" asked Leon  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Are you gay?" asked Chiharu  
  
" Yup. Oops. I mean maybe. I mean no. argh!!!!"  
  
Everyone was laughing and Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Leon, Naoko, and Kevin were surprised to see that Syaoran was really opened up this time.  
  
" So what game shall we play?" asked Tomoyo as she puts her stuff down while the others also put their stuff down.  
  
" How about truth or dare?" asked Eriol with a mischievous grin.  
  
" Eriol, you better get that grin off your face or I will." Yelled Syaoran making Eriol's grin fade away quickly making himself grin.  
  
" Did you know truth or dare was originated from Australia where the game was Do or Die where you have to do something or if you don't you die." Explained Takashi.  
  
" Honto? (really)" asked Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Everyone except Chiharu, Sakura, and Syaoran sweat dropped because Chiharu was beating the crap out of Takashi with her pop-out-of-nowhere mallet and Sakura and Syaoran didn't know it was a lie.  
  
" Sure We'll play truth or dare with this." Said Tomoyo taking out a empty bottle.  
  
" How are we going to play truth or dare with an empty bottle?" asked Meiling.  
  
"What we do is the person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked Truth or dare. Then that person picks either one. After they do the truth or dare its their turn to spin the bottle. And so on. Right Tomoyo?" Eriol explained.  
  
" O ok. So who goes first." Asked Naoko  
  
" I will." Said Eriol.  
  
Eriol spun the bottled and it kept spinning.  
  
Spinning  
  
Spinning and it lands on..  
  
Meiling!!!!  
  
"Meiling, Truth or dare?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
" I dare you to call Ryo and tell him you love him."  
  
" why does it have to be that asshole." Said Meiling with a red angry face.  
  
"It's because I picked him." Was all Eriol said.  
  
So Meiling went to the phone and asked Sakura for the phone number. After Sakura had told her the number Meiling dialed it and it was answered on the fourth ring.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" answered Ryo.  
  
"Is this Ryo?" asked/purred Meiling.  
  
"Hai. Who am I specking to?" asked Ryo  
  
" I'm one of Sakura's friends and I've had my eyes on you for awhile."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I've fallin in love with you." said Meiling and then hanged up before she gave him a chance to respond.  
  
You could see Everyone except Meiling laughing their ass off while Meilng is steaming like a boiling tea kettle.  
  
"My turn to spin it!" smiled Meiling that gave everyone the creeps.  
  
After Meiling had spun the bottle. It kept spinning  
  
spinning  
  
landing on...................  
  
Syaoran!!  
  
Everyone was excited now.  
  
"Truth or dare?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Truth."  
  
" Is it true that you frenched kissed Sakura right during the school prom."  
  
During the prom Meiling was reading Syaoran's thoughts and one thought was that he wanted to french kiss Sakura.  
  
"What!! Where did you get that idea?" asked Syaoran nervously.  
  
By now both Sakura and Syaoran were red as a cherry.  
  
"Awwwwww! Look at them" said Naoko.  
  
" They should go on Ripley's believe it or not. They could be named as the most reddest people on earth." said Kevin making everyone except Sakura and Syaoran laugh.  
  
"Back to the question." said Meiling  
  
"uhhhhhhh...ummmmmm," stammered Syaoran.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Now spin the bottle Syaoran." demanded Tomoyo  
  
"Aren't we impatient." said Eriol.  
  
If you looked at Sakura she was quite fond of the floor. Syaoran then spun the bottle. Spinning  
  
Spinning landing on..............  
  
Eriol!!  
  
Syaoran grinned as he thought of something for pay back for what Eriol did all those hated days when they were little.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
'BAKA' thought Syaoran  
  
' I still know what you're saying!' said Eriol  
  
' Shut up!'  
  
"Eriol. I dare you to dress in one of Tomoyo's costumes. The dress with the most ribbons and frills and sing '  
  
Paper Cut by Linkin Park"  
  
Tomoyo squealed as she went to her bag and got out the dress. After a while Eriol had got out and changed into the dress. When he got out everyone was whistling. Well mostle Kevin, Leon, and Syaoran.  
  
"How is it wearing Pantyhose, Eriol?" asked Rika  
  
"My hose is bunching!" yelled Eriol.  
  
Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing their ass off.  
  
" You still ahve to sing the song, Eriol!" said Sakura.  
  
After Eriol had song and had changed back into his regualr clothes they continued that game. The bottle spun  
  
and spun  
  
Landing on none other than Sakura!!!  
  
" I dare you Sakura. To tell Syaoran what you feel for him and it has to be the truth."  
  
Just the Sakura's heart skipped a beat. How could they do this to her. She would have told him but not infront of everyone.  
  
"I......I..........I....." but before she can continue something happened!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehehehee I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait. Ja ne for now. R+R 


End file.
